In recent years, thermal transfer systems have been developed to obtain prints from pictures which have been generated electronically from a color video camera. According to one way of obtaining such prints, an electronic picture is first subjected to color separation by color filters. The respective color-separated images are then converted into electrical signals. These signals are then operated on to produce cyan, magenta and yellow electrical signals. These signals are then transmitted to a thermal printer. To obtain the print, a cyan, magenta or yellow dye-donor element is placed face-to-face with a dye-receiving element. The two are then inserted between a thermal printing head and a platen roller. A line-type thermal printing head is used to apply heat from the back of the dye-donor sheet. The thermal printing head has many heating elements and is heated up sequentially in response to the cyan, magenta and yellow signals. The process is then repeated for the other two colors. A color hard copy is thus obtained which corresponds to the original picture viewed on a screen. Further details of this process and an apparatus for carrying it out are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,271, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another way to thermally obtain a print using the electronic signals described above is to use a laser instead of a thermal printing head. In such a system, the donor sheet includes a material which strongly absorbs at the wavelength of the laser. When the donor is irradiated, this absorbing material converts light energy to thermal energy and transfers the heat to the dye in the immediate vicinity, thereby heating the dye to its vaporization temperature for transfer to the receiver. The absorbing material may be present in a layer beneath the dye and/or it may be admixed with the dye. The laser beam is modulated by electronic signals which are representative of the shape and color of the original image, so that each dye is heated to cause volatilization only in those areas in which its presence is required on the receiver to reconstruct the color of the original object. Further details of this process are found in GB 2,083,726A, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In one ablative mode of imaging by the action of a laser beam, an element with a dye layer composition comprising an image dye, an infrared-absorbing material, and a binder coated onto a substrate is imaged from the dye side. The energy provided by the laser drives off substantially all of the image dye and binder at the spot where the laser beam hits the element. In ablative imaging, the laser radiation causes rapid local changes in the imaging layer thereby causing the material to be ejected from the layer. Ablation imaging is distinguishable from other material transfer techniques in that some sort of chemical change (e.g., bond-breaking), rather than a completely physical change (e.g., melting, evaporation or sublimation), causes an almost complete transfer of the image dye rather than a partial transfer. The transmission Dmin density value serves as a measure of the completeness of image dye removal by the laser.
Elements used in the graphic arts often contain spacer beads on the top surface or backside to facilitate sliding and ease of handling. In particular, these spacer beads often enable a vacuum to be readily created between the element and a supporting glass surface in order to hold the element firmly and uniformly in place when mounted on various exposure devices. The ability of such a vacuum to be established is known as "vacuum drawdown".